HydroSn4ke (YouTuber)
Biography HydroSn4ke was born somewhere within the UK in the early 2000s. As far as we know, not much of Hydrosn4ke's childhood has been brought to our attention. HydroSn4ke began his YouTube journey in 2013, later creating his main channel (HydroSn4ke) in 2015.YouTube Channel YouTube Career HydroSn4ke began his YouTube career in November of 2013 aged 11. His first channel was named 'Nawe', in which he uploaded; Halo, Need for Speed and Assassin's Creed videos. As time went on, HydroSn4ke became more and more distant from the YouTube industry and by early 2014 he was 'Finished' with YouTube. A year later in 2015, HydroSn4ke re-entered the YouTube industry, creating his new main channel and calling it 'Epic Crocodile 555' (Formally HydroSn4ke). HydroSn4ke released his first video on the 3rd of September 2015 upon the day of creation. His first game on his channel was Skate 3, which was filmed, edited and produced using 'IMovie'. HydroSn4ke (aged 13) continued to create and post Skate 3 montages throughout his first month on YouTube. His last video that was recorded using an ipad was the 'Chelsea Montage Fifa 15 by epic crocodile 555'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCrtfoirzz8. HydroSn4ke's videos improved dramatically in 2016 (aged 14), when he received a PlayStation 4 at Christmas. HydroSn4ke was now able to screen record using the PS4 and edit vidoes using 'ShareFactory'. Throughout 2016, HydroSn4ke published big and well-known game franchises. These included; Mortal Kombat X, The Divison, MineCraft, Watch Dogs, Assassin's Creed Syndicate, COD BO3, Dying Light, Fifa 16 and Skyrim. In late 2016, HydroSn4ke changed his YouTube Name from 'Epic Crocodile 555' to 'Knife Assassin', then proceeded to change it to 'RaggedxToothxFang' the following day. After a few weeks of inactivity, HydroSn4ke came up with the name; 'HydroSn4ke'. At the time of the name creation, HydroSn4ke was drinking a class of water (Hydro) and remembered that he had a plastic snake toy (Snake) hidden in his garden from years ago. A few weeks after the final name change, HydroSn4ke published his most notorious video; 'How To Make a Thug Mask'. This was his ULTIMATE video, reaching up to 29,000 views, over 200 likes and over 120 subscribers gained. This was HydroSn4ke's breakout video, an entirely different genre (Arts & Crafts) of what he is used to publishing (Gaming). After his breakout video, HydroSn4ke continued to make content for his subscribers. He began publishing - Skyrim Remastered videos earning 5000+ Views from his series. It wasn't until the Christmas of 2017 that HydroSn4ke (Aged 15), would receive Grand Theft Auto 5. Grand Theft Auto 5 is one of the most successful series to event set foot on the HydroSn4ke channel (And is still going!!!). The series takes up a whopping 25% of his channel and boasts more than 10,000+ views. The series is nearly 3 years long and is one of his best. A year passes and HydroSn4ke is still uploading eye-catching content. In October of 2018, HydroSn4ke (aged 16), receives Red Dead Redemption 2 on launch day. Until he discovered that Rockstar had included gambling within the game, HydroSn4ke was going to leave Red Dead. Soon HydroSn4ke created his - 'Red Dead 2 Gambling Adventures' series. The series is successful as he earned a total of 4,000 views from the videos. 10 months later, HydroSn4ke (aged 17), begins his Minecraft series - 'Build Boys'. The series is currently still going. HydroSn4ke has also created a second channel (HDS YT), in which he vlogs his 'Life Outside Gaming' series. HydroSn4ke has no plans of leaving the YouTube industry any time soon. Formation of the YouTube Crew Members - * HydroSn4ke * AllVideoGamesAreBad * Jackomite * TheGoldenTouch * JackPresto 123 * KingCamNI The YouTube Crew was eventually formed in 2016, when each member created their YouTube Channel. However, the origin is more important. In late 2013, HydroSn4ke (Or 'Nawe' at the time), met JackPresto, an experienced YouTuber. In the early days, the two would often talk about 'Far Cry' and 'Assassin's Creed'. Through their long conversations, AllVideoGamesAreBad (AVGAB), was introduced into the scene. The 3 would often talk during different days of the week when they met up. A few months later, HydroSn4ke was introduced to KingCamNI through JackPresto and AVGAB. After a while, the 4 would chat in large groups near the toilets and benches, in the area that they were in. They would often joke about the random passing birds that would fly past them, giving them funny names. It wasn't until November of 2013, when HydroSn4ke entered the YouTube industry. JackPresto actually started HydroSn4ke's YouTube journey. In late afternoon, the two were chatting about the upcoming games and franchises, when suddenly, out of the blue, Jack said to HydroSn4ke, that himself and AVGAB, had YouTube channels and where doing 'Collabs'. Hours later, when HydroSn4ke returned home he created his very first YouTube channel - 'Nawe'. In September 2014, HydroSn4ke was introduced to Jackomite and TheGoldenTouch through general chat. At the time, everyone was inactive and did not have their current YouTube channels. During the Summer of 2015, HydroSn4ke was binge watching, JackPresto and AVGAB's old YouTube channels. This struck a match within HydroSn4ke, casuing him to create his his first proper YouTube channel Epic Crocodile 555 (As we now know as HydroSn4ke). After regular months of uploading and getting into the Youtube life, AVGAB and JackPresto began uploading. Soon videos were pouring out, left, right and centre. Soon Jackomite and TheGoldenTouch entered the scene, followed by KingCamNI. The years of 2015-2017 were the best years on YouTube for HydroSn4ke's YouTube crew. There were live streams, funny moments and lots and lots of videos. All the channels combined racked up a whopping 75,000 views altogether for the years of 2015-2017. As 2018 came into view, the uploads and live streams slowed down, but videos from all channels remained consistent. During the summer of 2018, all 6 channels stopped uploading. HydroSn4ke was the first to break the silence with his 'Red Dead 2 Gambling Adventures' Series. From this, AVGAB began to upload a lot of Red Dead content. Throughout 2019, most of the channels have been inactive, except for a few random monthly videos. During the Summer of 2019, HydroSn4le began to stream GTA 5, in preparartion for the new Casino DLC. AVGAB joined in on the fun, and himeself and HydroSn4ke made over $30,000,000 combined for a small GTA5 _ _ _ _ _ _. Approaching 2020, all channels are currently inactive, aside from a few videos of HydroSn4ke. (Please upload more if you are reading this. More memories are still yet to be created.) The Grand Theft Auto 5 Series The Grand Theft Auto 5 (GTA5) series, is one of the most successful series on the HydroSn4ke channel. The series started on the 25th of December 2016 (And still continues), when HydroSn4ke received GTA 5 for Christmas. The series if currently almost 3 years old consisting of 80+ videos and boasts more than 10,000+ views. The series consists of all the members in the YouTube Crew, whether its through; funny moments, live streams, heists or mini games. One of the most iconic video in the series, is the first 'Slasher Episode', consisting of; HydroSn4ke, AVGAB, Jackomite, TheGoldenTouch and KingCamNI. The video is currently at 100+ views and is one of the funniest ever created. Another showstopper within the GTA5 series was 'Preparaing for KingCamNI's new GTA5 Series' - GHOSTS. This video is primarily of a HUGE argument between AVGAB and a long haired man. Both were fighting because AVGAB kept on damaging KingCamNI's props for the scene. The video also includes hysterical laughter form HydroSn4ke. All in all, this series is truly magnificent and is the series that strengthened the bonds between HydroSn4ke and his crew and created the most memories. The Launch of TSN4 Merchandise TSN4 Merchandise is HydroSn4ke's own brand of clothing. The company was founded in November of 2017. It is set up on 'Spreadshirt', which is a website that is devoted to helping up and coming clothing entrepreneurs. The TSN4 Merchandise shop sells T-Shirts and Hoodies, that are made and presented with HydroSn4ke's logo. The shop is still up and running and new designs are on the way. (Click the GREEN link!!!). https://shop.spreadshirt.co.uk/tsn4merchandise Quotes by HydroSn4ke 'Maybe Next Year' 'Big Bois' 'Where the F*ck's ma clothes???' 'Ayyyyyyyeeeeeeee' 'Big Boy' (High Pitched) 'All I have is nothing'